


What Happens in the Club: Loki x Reader

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is a club owner, Mild Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because the god of mischief would definitely have a seedy classy club, reader has vaguely hinted at mutant powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: After being kept away from your lover/boyfriend/etc etc (Loki) for far too long, you are reunited at his extravagant club/brothel to make up for lost time. Each chapter will be your escapades in the various rooms offered to the denizens of the club. If Loki can't personally oversee the quality provided to his members, is he really a good owner?





	1. What Happens in the...

**Author's Note:**

> I figure each chapter would be what happens in each room, and it’s so hard trying to capture the glitz and glamour of a dream but yes I have decided to start yet another fic (sorry) but I really was excited about this one, it’ll probably be on the back burner while I finish the others I had but I wanted to write this part
> 
> The opening was inspired by a dream, sorry.

Standing on the curb, you looked at the towering building before you. It appeared to be a warehouse but you knew better.

A flashing neon sign flickered over the single door leading in and out. Fire codes be damned, the denizens within would never be so careless to let such a thing happen – they had supernatural means of avoiding such dangers, not to mention ways of traveling in and out.

A lone bouncer stood by the door, arms crossed a gazing imperiously down at any who dared to come near him. You dared.

The heels of your stilettos clicked on the pavement as you walked up to him. He stared down at you unimpressed from behind thick black sunglasses, even this late at night his eyes were darkened from view. You whispered a single word and you saw his eyebrows rise, his head lowering to take in your whole appearance.

“Right… right this way.” He stammered, moving aside and opening the door for you.

Instantly a rush of warm air plumed out, buffeting you. You expected it, welcomed it from the cold and your mostly naked skin, the dress you wore offering little warmth to the cold. You felt the bouncer’s eyes on your back as you walked in but you didn’t bother looking back, you were here for one reason after all.

Loud music swelled from within, a heavy base shaking the interior with its thunderous pulse. To the left, men danced, barely covered, skin showing and nothing to the imagination, the stages surrounded by hungry men and women fawning over their appearances. To the right danced the women. Breasts bouncing, scanty thongs, so much glitter and sweat. The hungry denizens watching, their eyes boring onto the dancers who put their heart and soul in the gyrations, swaying and undulating.

Your eyes fell over the various dancers, men, women, whatever, it didn’t interest you. You were here for one man. No one noticed one new customer. Maybe a bartender, casting a look your way, to see if you needed a drink. Perhaps a dancer who brushed against you, hand staying too long on your arm, were you looking for something private?

You ignored everyone.

Making your way to the back of the club, there was a heavily rugged staircase, a dazzling railing rubbed down with years and years of sweaty palms sliding up the stairs. People following their false dreams and wishes to the private rooms upstairs.

Now people gave you second looks, you were alone at this level. This area wasn’t for dancers, this area was the place for people seeking love, or whatever cold cash could buy.

Still you pressed on, passing grunts and moans from curtained rooms, lovers kissing passionately, or customers. Now you reached a gold and green emblazoned doors, the entrance for mortals.

Someone walked up behind you, “This area is private.” They growled.

“I’m aware.” You spoke another word, one that tickled your tongue, using syllables that the human mind couldn’t fully comprehend.

The person nodded, “Good luck.”

Pressing your palm flat to the door, it swung inward. As soon as you stepped within the darkness of the doorway, the door swung shut behind you.

Lights flickered to life ahead of you, sconces and wall candles flickering to life. Electricity, fire, or something else entirely, no one was fully certain. Still you passed on, reaching the base of a series of grand ballroom staircases. Gilded stairs, decorated with marble and etchings of ancient creatures, rose far into the sky. Outside the building had seemed to be two stories, within you knew a different story. Three stories the staircases rose. High into the sky and disappearing into a clouded ceiling, as though entering into the realm of the gods. In a way, you were.

You began the long ascent, very few used these staircases, those who attended this party rarely had need of such mortal entrances.

Your foot hit the top of the last stair, a single elevated circular platform lay at the end of one last grand hallway. Glancing down over the railing, you could make out the bottom of the rounded room, the curled stairs descending to the drab and undecorated base. Each floor was more lavish than the last and you had finally reached the top.

The last few steps to the raised platform took longer than the entirety of the rise from the staircases. You stepped up onto the platform and waited, arms pressed tightly to your sides. Slowly the platform rose into the black ceiling. Just as the thought of hitting your head on the ceiling crossed your mind, the ceiling opened up and accepted you and the platform. It rose seamlessly into the ground above, black marble or perhaps clouded black glass, it was impossible to tell, melded around the platform. And you stepped off.

“Darling!” You heard your name being called and a tall broad man came running at you, as big as he was round. His thick arms engulfed you in a hug, pulling you into the crisp suit he was wearing. “It’s soo good to see you! Where have you been? People have been wondering about you, he hasn’t been the same with you gone.”

“Really, Luc? I was worried he forgot about me.” You choked out, gasping for air around his crushing embrace.

Luc pulled away, “The boss forget about you? You’re his favorite, he would never.”

“Been in jail.” You replied wryly.

Luc’s mouth fell open in a comical ‘o’, “You’ll have to tell me about it sometime, better not keep him waiting.” He pulled away from you and waved you off.

Luc had always been your favorite bouncer and it was good seeing him. He disappeared into the throng of people that the platform had placed you on the edge of.

It was a three story dance floor, every inch covered with gyrating bodies of varied styles of dress. From all over the nine realms, different manner of creatures gathered in this club, the most exclusive in existence. Skin of all colors of the rainbow smattered the dance area. There were staircases everywhere, leading to platforms with small sitting areas or doors to more private abodes. To say this place, in its base nature, was any different than the place downstairs would be disingenuous at best. Languages of all sorts floated through the air, mingling and mixing with the spoken language of the gathered crowds.

You pushed through the crowds, dancing and sliding along with everyone else, making your way to the only empty staircase. The first few steps, perhaps even up a traditional length of stairs had some milling about, talking and laughing or dancing or flirting, whatever the crowds felt like doing, but after that, it was deserted.

You snaked your way through the crowds that dared to stand on these staircases, climbing further to the very top of the multilevel dance hall. Eyes were upon your back, those wondering who dared to enter these private quarters. You imagined some wondered if you had business with the boss, what sort of business it might entail, perhaps you owed money many would figure. A smile touched your face as you climbed.

When you finally reached the very top stair, you offered a glance over your shoulder and looked at the throngs of people, alien and humanoid alike. A mass of people moving in unison to the heavy base, like waves rippling in an ocean.

The door itself was green and black, with gold emblazoned horns on it. Swallowing hard, you pulled on the gold handle and entered. When the door shut behind you, all sound cut off from outside, leaving you dizzy and half deaf. You looked around the simple furnished office, a large ebonwood desk with two small meeting rooms to the side.

Seated at the desk, back to you and staring out a large floor to ceiling window, was a man in a black suit with long black hair, curled up at the tips and resting on his shoulders.

“Loki.” You whispered, walking towards him. “It’s been so long…” You trailed off, wishing he would turn to face you. “Luc… Luc said you hadn’t forgot me, I… I never forgot you.” You shook your head, feeling teary but hoping the sincerity rang in your voice. “You know how the humans can be with mutants.” Slowly you trailed off, falling silent. Loki still didn’t turn to face you.

You frowned, walking over to the desk and leaning across, touching his shoulder. The visage dissipated. Sighing heavily, you turned towards the small side room.

Loki sat on the smaller desk, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed as he looked at you with that gentle loving smirk.

You moved towards him, shaking your head, “I still mean it.”

The expression never changed and you frowned, touching his knee only for this visage to also vanish. You turned around and Loki stood there, arms crossed, staring blankly at you.

“Really?” You grumbled, “I mean I meant it but,” you stopped, reaching your hand out to touch this one as it dissipated.

There behind this one, stood yet another Loki, looking apologetically at the shimmering image that slowly faded into nothing. “Three too many?” He asked.

You grit your teeth and scowled at him. “Really? That’s how you greet me after I’ve been gone for so long?”

Loki glanced towards the floor, slowly looking up at you from his long eyelashes, “I had to be sure.”

You lunged at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss. Loki welcomed you hungrily, his hands sliding down your waist and gripping your ass in your short dress. His fingers tapped at the material, sliding lower to your bare thighs and pushing the dress up to squeeze your ass. You pulled back for air with a sharp gasp as Loki grinned at you cheekily.

“I have missed you.” He murmured, still sliding his fingers along the bare skin. Hiking the dress up further, he scowled, feeling the material of your thong. “You haven’t seen me in how long and you thought to wear that?”

“What?”

“Anything.” He purred, biting your lower lip, still massaging the skin gently, feeling you. Finally he pulled away, “Oh darling, it has been so long.”

You kept your arms on his shoulders, allowing him to step back minutely. “The club is doing well.” You acknowledged.

Loki nodded, “It always is. I have been away from it for too long, yet still they come, seeking their depravities and entertainment from their dull lives. You know, some of them spend weeks here, as long as the workers are willing and keep tending to them, I don’t see the problem.”

You raised an eyebrow, biting your lip. “Weeks, eh?”

Loki chuckled, “It has been far too long, hasn’t it, pet?”

“Mutant prison does awful things to the psyche.”

“I would imagine as such, I’ve spent my own share of time in prison.”

You nodded, “Guess we really have to make up for lost time.”

“I imagine I shall have to give you a personal tour of each room, make sure they’re up to standards. No guests have made complaints, but I imagine your opinion will matter much more to me.”

“As it should.”

“Of course, we will have to end in my own private quarters, no one else uses those, I’d like to make sure that they’re personally up to your standards.”

“Our private quarters.”

“Oh yes. Shall we start?”

“Lead the way.”


	2. The Overlook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back into writing smut, hopefully it goes well

Down the long staircase, the two of you walked. Loki had you leading, he said he liked watching you walk, the way you moved. You figured he liked the view.

When you reached the throngs of dancing people, moving and gyrating together, you were forced to fight your way through the masses. For Loki, people parted like the ocean around him. Instinctively, they felt his presence, the power he exuded, and they moved back from him; uncertainty and fear coming off them in waves, not that they perceived it.

Up and up, another set of stairs, past another level of the dance floor and to an elevator. Standing outside it, you pressed the button. Loki walked up behind you, pressing his chest into your back, the back of your dress cut low to expose the entirety of your back. Loki slid his chilly fingers up and down your exposed back as the two of you waited for the doors to open.

With a soft noise to announce its arrival, the doors slid open and you stepped in.

Loki sighed as he followed after you, pressing the button to the overlook. “I could take you right here.” He murmured, eyes staring up at the glowing lights of the elevator.

You chuckled, “Would you really like it to be over that fast?”

Loki smirked, glancing down at you, “I’m sure I could arrange an emergency stop and take my time.”

“We have work to do, you wanted to test the quality of your amenities.”

“Yes. I suppose I do.”

The doors slid open and Loki stepped out onto thick green carpet. The carpet muffled the heavy bass from down below.

Stepping out, you looked around the room. A single velvet lined chair rested in the center of the room, looking out to the glass walls and the dancing below.

You walked past the chair, over to the glass wall and the velvet lined seat that sat embedded in the glass, jutting out a short distance past the rest of the room. Leaning against the velvet cushion, you could see out to the club below. The occasional wandering eye glanced up, and you knew it was possible for them to see you from certain angles.

“It adds to the fun.” Loki said as he sank into the chair, legs spread and watching you idly. “A martini.” He added and you spun around, surprised that there was a waitress standing there, holding a drink for him. The waitress disappeared into the elevator and the two of you were alone once more. Loki idly took a sip, his green eyes fixated on you.

You sat down on the cushioned half seat, staring evenly at Loki as he to long languid sips from his drink.

Pulling the glass away from his mouth, he swirled it idly. “Are you going to start? Or do I have to order you?”

You shivered at the thought, knowing full well how he could act if you displeased him. Glancing nervously over your shoulder, you looked down at the thick glass that was very visible to any wandering eyes below.

Carefully you stood up, facing Loki and began unhooking your dress. It slid to the floor in a pool around your feet and you were bare, save your black lace thong.

Loki’s eyes darkened and he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the view. “Leave the shoes, they make your ass so pert.” His voice was a soft growl.

You chuckled, stepping out of the dress, still in your stilettos and turned this way and that.

Loki finished his drink, setting it on the half table beside the chair and stood up, approaching you. He prowled towards you, a predator on the hunt. “Remove those.” Loki hissed.

You twirled around, hands above your head and slid them down your breasts, dancing this way and that, taunting him vaguely.

Loki snarled, grabbing the panties and tearing them from your hips. You nearly lost your balance as he pulled you against himself before the fabric tore.

Scowling, you righted yourself and continued your dance. “You owe me a new pair.”

Loki tossed them disdainfully to the side, “I’d rather you go without.” He growled.

You rolled your eyes, snickering as you continued sliding your hands over your breasts, fondling them, knowing how badly he wanted it to be his hands on your skin.

Loki’s hands reached for your bare hips and guided you towards the seat by the window. His thumbs smoothed over your ass, sliding over the supple skin and he sighed, rubbing his hands down your thighs and just feeling you.

From behind, you could hear the sound of his belt coming undone, him lowering his trousers and undergarments.

Loki sighed softly, pressing against you. With the full force of his weight and strength, you found yourself unable to hold yourself up and your breasts were soon pressed against the glass. His knee between your legs, your thighs were stretched apart and you were fully exposed to any who dared look up.

A flush rose to your cheeks at the indecency of the situation and you tried to struggle back but Loki held you in place.

“Relax pet, or this will hurt.” Loki chuckled, rubbing his cock between your ass cheeks and sliding it closer and closer to your slit. His large hand slid around your ass, smoothing over your mound and began toying with your clit. At the same time, he began pressing soft nipping kisses into your neck and shoulder. Biting and kissing, sucking and licking and pulling away, peppering you with kisses.

You groaned at his ministrations, his cock sliding deep within you. Still he pressed into you, pressing your sensitive nipples into the cold glass. Sliding out slowly, then thrusting in once more, Loki set a ruthless pace. His hips rocking against yours and pounding you almost painfully into the glass. Your body rocked against the thick glass and you briefly wondered if it would hold, for a moment your body clenched fear of the glass breaking running through you.

Loki groaned loudly from behind you, biting hard on your shoulder as your inner walls clamped on his hard member. You gasped loudly, panting as you struggled to keep your face from being pressed into the wall. Your eyes wandered, certain people were looking up at you and your body tightened even more.

“Relax.” Loki purred into your ear, nibbling at the lobe as he continued thrusting into you.

And with that word, your body became supple. Observers be damned, of course they should see you worshiping your god. Your Loki.

Gasping out, you cried out his name, thrusting your hips back into his. Loki’s thumb rubbed at your clit as stars started bursting across your vision. He shifted his angle of his thrusts, hoisting you up further as he leaned into you and found your sweet spot.

“There!” You cried out, gasping as his cock hit home.

Over and over he pound into you, grunting with each thrust, growling and cursing your name.

Your body quivered, spasming as your hands thrust against the glass, pushing back into him as you came. Your walls clenched on his cock and you screamed out, finally thankful for the soundproof walls.

Loki’s cries mingled with yours, his cock twitching sporadically as his thrusts grew sloppy and he spilled his seed deep in your core. Juices ran down your legs, his and yours mingled together and you finally groaned, slumping your face against the glass. Your cheek slid sloppily as Loki continued thrusting, riding out the last waves of both your orgasms. Finally Loki pulled back and you slid to your knees on the cushion.

Loki stumbled back, falling into the chair and gasping hard. His hands fumbled as he worked to tuck his flaccid cock back into his trousers. Sighing heavily, he brushed his hand through his sweaty hair and looked around. “It seems this room is up to standards.” His voice was breathy and hoarse.

You peeled yourself from the glass, turning around fully to look at him. Sitting on the cushion, legs spread and cunt still pleasantly throbbing, you leaned against the wall, cooling your hot back off. “I’d say so.”

Loki swallowed hard, “Let’s get you cleaned up and moved to the next room, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's reading my other stories, I'm going to work on those first but I wanted to post this cus I was kinda excited about it. Who knows when I'll get around to finishing it because guess who has another WIP! *sigh*


End file.
